Glass containers of the conventional type for packaging pressurized products like beer and carbonated beverages, will, upon fracture, propel fragments of the glass surrounding the "head space" region of the bottle with the greatest force and velocity. The "head space" is the volumetric portion of the bottle, in upright position, adjacent the shoulder and the neck portions of the glass wall of the glass bottle, and contains compressed gas escaping as carbonation from the beer or beverage product. The head space exists above the fluid level in the bottle and below the cap or closure on the bottle, and is surrounded by the glass wall in the neck portion. It has been found that fractures, fissures or cracks occurring in the glass wall away from the head space region will migrate in the glass wall to the neck and shoulder region at the head space, and with the significantly high pressures of the compressed gas being present, the rupture and fragmentation of the glass wall thereat is most prevalent and severe.